Prickly Thicket
Prickly Thicket is an area in the Wallace & Gromit games developed by Telltale. It is a country club and appears in Act Two of Episode 4. Walkthrough: Upon Wallace's initiation into the club at Prickly Thicket, Dibbins comes by to close out the club for having no golf course to play on! Wallace has been hired to find the lost deed to the golf course, so the first thing he should do is take out his Clue Finder and see if there's anything to snoop up. Try checking by the front desk, then on the Trophy Case by the portraits, and in the library shelf by the snooker table. It seems each clue is a riddle, and the dog chasing the key looks a lot like the one in the music box, on the trophy case. Wallace should head over to the Tee-Hee Time bell, and ring it. Enjoy the joke, they're tee-riffic! The clock seems to be operating on Prickly Thicket time, which corresponds to the Tee-Hee Time bell, and it switches to 3 o'clock. Open the music box on the trophy case- it seems the box was waiting for the right reflection in the clock pictured in the riddle, and it delivers the key! Only two keys left. After talking to Duncan and Paneer, Wallace learns that the Ganges is a secret, special golf grip, but that nobody in the club knows it. When Wallace returns home, he finds the Flitt ladies being emotional in the kitchen, and gets a pamphlet about the mental dangers of golfing. Grab the milk on the table and head back to the town center. Dibbins will be present to gloat about knowing the Ganges grip, and he might be riled up enough to prove it. Talk to Edwina, or… at least attempt to, it seems like her mouth is stuck shut from that Super Sticky Nut Butter! Good thing Wallace has a glass of milk with him, give that to her. Since Dibbins won't teach you the Ganges grip, perhaps he might want to demonstrate. Dip the end of your golf club in the Edwina's Nut Butter (she is decidedly less fond of it now) and give it to Dibbins. He'll demonstrate the grip and the stickiness of the butter will cause him to lose his gloves, then Wallace should take the gold club and go back to the country club. The clue mentions the "perfect shot" but no reference to what kind of shot is needed… Wallace should try helping out Paneer with his game and using the Gangified Golf Club on the snooker ball. Success, the porcelain key is found! Now for the Gold… Behind Paneer is the Prickly Thicket Handbook to perfecting the perfect swing. It looks rather familiar, in fact it seems like the Anti-Golf Tract that Miss Flitt gave you are the missing five steps! The golden key clue references it as well! Use the Tee Time bell to tee off with Duncan, who will ace the first shot. Time for Wallace to pick a club, go for the red Hooking club and swing from the close tee to hit the portrait on the mid-left. While Duncan is laughing, switch his straight iron club with the red hooking club in your inventory, and wait for him to take a shot. It's time for Wallace to pick a club, so grab the blue slicing club and take a shot from the close tee. Duncan laughs yet again, now switch his red club with the blue slicing one from your inventory, and he'll take another shot. At last, use the yellow straight iron on either tee and the puzzle is solved, the golden key is found! Insert the keys into the locks and they'll find the Deed there waiting… Category:Areas Category:Rooms